Husband Friend
by Manabe Haiko
Summary: "Tapii kau adalah suami sahabat ku..."
FANFICTION

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHOMOTO(saya Cuma pinjem karakter nya doing ko om :D )

Story by: Aldy Pramudiya

Title:-Husband Friend's-

Genre: Drama,General,and Romance

Pairing: Minato x Mikoto [MinaMiko]

Summary: Mikoto di telepon Kushina lalu pergi kerumahnya dan bertemulah dengan suami Kushina,Minato.(Bad Summary)

Warning: Abal,Tape,Gaje,Typo,Lemon,OOC,Lime,and Rape.

.

DON'T LIKE SO DON'T READ!

NO FLAME MY FANFICTION!

BE NICE !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Husband Friend-

Waktu menunjukan jam 2 siang,Seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang,memakai rok putih sedang berdiri sambil membereskan meja adalah Mikoto sedang membereskan dan juga membersihkan karena meja makanya kotor dan juga tidak bersih,dia pun membersihkanya .Sambil membersihkan meja makan,tiba-tiba Seseorang memanggilnya.

"Mikoto-chan! Kemari kau!"

"Ada apa?Aku sedang bersih-bersih"Jawab Mikoto.

"Kemari saja!"

Mikoto yang sedang bersih bersih langsung meninggalkan ruang meja makan,dan langsung menghampiri sumber suara tersebut,ternyata sumber suara tersebut dari arah kamar pun memasuki kamarnya dan di sana ada Fugaku suami Mikoto.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Mikoto.

"Kau di panggil kok lama sih! Buatkan aku Sashimi cepat!"Suruh Fugaku kepada Mikoto dengan wajah yang penuh dengan amarah.

"Aku ingin istirahat sebentar"jawab Mikoto dengan lirih.

*Plakk!*.Tamparan pun melesat di pipi kanan nan putih dan lembut Mikoto,membuat pipi yang halus itu menjadi pun menutupi pipi kanannya.

"Puass kau!puas?kau selalu menyakiti ku kau juga selalu menyiksaku!lebih baik aku pergi dari rumah ini daripada aku disiksa terus menerus olehmu!"ucap Mikoto dengan nada yang sedih dan juga hatinya penuh dengan amarah.

"Silahkan pergi dari rumah ini untuk selamanya!dan jangan kembali!"ujar Fugaku dengan nada yang keras.

"*hiks* *hiks*Terserah padamu! "sambil menangis Mikoto pun langsung meninggalkan ruangan.

Mikoto pun mengambil tas nya dan langsung berjalan keluar dari rumahnya dengan penuh kesal dan juga pun keluar rumah dan berlari meninggalkan rumahnya itu. Sudah jauh Mikoto pun berjalan tiba ponselnya yang ada di dalam tas pun pun mengambil ponselnya lalu menerima telepon dari seseorang.

"Hallo?"lirih Mikoto.

"hallo…Mikoto-chan! Ini aku Kushina-chan.."ucap seseorang bernama Kushina itu dari ponsel.

"Oh,Kushina-chan….hallo..maaf Kushina-chan ada apa yah?"Tanya Mikoto.

"apa kau sedang sibuk Mikoto-chan?"

"emmm..tidak memangnya kenapa?Kushina-chan?"

"baguslah..kalau begitu..Mikoto-chan kau kan sahabatku sejak SMA sampai ke rumah ku Mikoto-chan tolong bantu membereskan ?"ujar Kushina.

"tidak apa apa kok,aku akan ke sana secepat mungkin,kau kan juga pernah menolongku waktu itu?ya sudah aku akan ke sana sekarang Kushina-chan.."

"Bye.."

Karena sedih dan tidak ada teman,Mikoto langsung saja menaiki sebuah taxi,kejadian hari ini sangat menyiksa Mikoto."Maaf nona mau pergi ke mana?"Tanya supir taxi itu."Jalan Nagasaki No.24"jawab pun berjalan,setelah lamanya 15 menit akhirnya Mikoto sampai ke rumah pun memberikan uang kepada supir taxi dia pun turun dari mobil,kemudian dia jalan menuju arah rumah dia pun mengetuk pintu Rumah Kushina.

Tokk….Tokk….Tokk..

"Kushina-chan…?"Mikotopun memanggil Kushina dari luar rumahnya.

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda tampan berambut pirang,tinggi dan berkaus hijau muda serta bercelana pendek berwarna biru adalah Minato Namikaze,dia membukakan pintu depan rumahnya pada Mikoto dan menyapa Mikoto.

"Haii..Mikoto-chan!sudah lama menunggu ya?maaf,silahkan masuk Kushina-chan sudah menunggumu"ucap Minato.

"iyaa…terima kasih Minato-kun.."jawab Mikoto pada Minato.

Mikoto pun memasuki rumah Kushina dan berjalan diiringi Minato yang ada di belakangnya."Jadi di mana Kushina-chan,Minato-kun?"Tanya Mikoto pada Minato."Ohh..a-ada di belakang Mikoto-chan"jawab Minato dengan pun berjalan kea rah berjalan layaknya seorang Model,membuat Minato melihatnya saja terus dari Mikoto bertemu dengan Kushina.

"Haii..Kushina-chan!"sapa Mikoto pada Kushina.

"haii..Mikoto-chan kok baru datang sih?"Tanya Kushina.

"Ahaha..tidak apa apa kok"jawab Mikoto.

"Ya sudah mari bantu aku beres beres nih…Aku akan mengepel dan kau akan menyapu di kamar tamu"ucap Kushina sambil menyimpan sapunya.

"baiklah…"jawab Mikoto sambil menaruh tasnya ke meja,lalu dia mengambil sapu Kushina yang tadi di simpan.

Mikoto pun berjalan ke arah kamar tahu sekali rumah Kushina karena dia pernah menginap dan juga suka bermain di rumah Kushina,Mikoto pun berjalan ke arah kamar tamu dan pun memulai dari kamar mandi di kamar tamu mulai menyapui di lantai kamar mandi itu,dia pun membersihkan lantai itu,setelah bersih tiba-tiba dia mendengar pintu kamar tamu itu tertutup,Mikoto pun kaget.

"Kushina-chan…?"ucap Mikoto sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar pun keluar dari kamar mandi itu dan melihat seseorang yaitu Minato.

"Minato-kun?!"ucap Mikoto dengan nada sedang dan juga rasa kaget,karena Minato masuk dengan tiba tiba.

"Iyaa…Mikoto-chan aku akan membantu mu membereskan kamar tamu ini tadi Kushina-chan menyuruhku untuk membantumu disini sekarang dia sedang keluar membeli barang ke suatu toko"ucap Minato.

"Ohh..begitu yahh aku kira ada apa kau datang ke sini dengan tiba tiba,ya sudah bantu aku bereskan kamar ini"Mikoto dan Minato pun membereskan kamar tamu,Mikoto menyapu dan Minato mengelap kaca.

"aduhh ini kotor sekali.."ucap Mikoto.

'Mikoto kau cantik sekali ingin sekali menikmatimu'pikiran di otak Minato pun sudah mulai berpikiran negative.

Mikoto yang sedang membungkuk dan membersihkan kotoran beruppa debu di bawah kamar tidur itu akhirnya selesai,Minato yang masih memperhatikan Mikotopun ,Akhirnya sadar akan Mikoto yang sudah membersihkan kotoran dan debu di bawah tempat tidur,Minato pun bersikap seperti kemudian memberskan meja meja yang Mikoto membersihkan Gorden-gorden yang penuh debu dengan kemocengnya.

"Mikoto-chan…"lirih Minato.

"Ada apa..Minato-kun?"ucap Mikoto,sambil menoleh kearah Minato.

"Akankah kau merasa di ruangan ini sangat panas?"Tanya Minato pada Mikoto.

"iyaa..benar memangnya kenapa?"

"tidak apa apa sih..cuman nanya..aku lebih baik buka baju sajalah..sudah kepalang baju aku basah karena keringat.."Minato pun melepas terlihatlah tubuh Minato yang bagus,dadanya bidang,perutnya sixpack,tanganya berotot kekar,membuat Mikoto memperhatikan tubuh sexy Minato.

"Ada apa Mikoto-chan ada yang salah dengan tubuh ku?"Tanya Minato pada Mikoto.

Mikoto pun langsung sadar."ahh…ehhmm..tidak apa apa kok.."jawab Mikoto gugup.

Mikoto melayangkan pandanganya ke sekeliling kamar,dan terlihat sudah bersih pun ingin beranjak pergi dari kamar itu dan meninggalkanya,Minato pun langsung mengetahui kalau Mikoto akan keluar meninggalkanya.

"Mikoto-chan…!"ucap Minato.

Mikoto yang akan pergi dan sudah berdiri di depan pintu keluar,dia pun menoleh kea rah menghampiri Mikoto yang berdiri di depan pintu itu."Ada apa lagi Minato-kun?"

"Jangan buru-buru lah…ayo kita bersenang senang dulu.."ucap Minato membisikan di telinga Mikoto,Mikoto pun kanan Minato mengunci pintu keluar dan melemparkan kuncinya ke segala berdua bertatapan,Minato mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Mikoto seakan dia akan mencium Mikoto.

Hampir saja mereka akan berciuman,Mikoto langsung sadar,dia pun mendorong tubuh kekar Minato."Ada apa Mikoto-chan?!bukankah kau ?"ucap Minato,sambil melangkah mendekati Mikoto kembali.

"tapi…kau kan suami sahabatku.."lirih Mikoto sambil melangkah mundur,sedangkan Minato melangkah maju mendekati Mikoto.

"Tetapi..aku dari dulu menyukaimu.. terpaksa menikah dengan Kushina-chan karena perjodohan dari orang tua.."ucap Mikoto.

"Tapii…*mmmh*"belum selesai Mikoto habis bicara,Minato tanpa menunggu aba-aba,dia langsung mencium bibir manis Mikoto,Mikoto mencoba melepaskan ciuman Minato,dengan mendorong dada telanjang Minato,tetapi usaha itu tidak berhasil karena kedua tangan kekar Minato mulai mencengkram tangan Mikoto.

Minato menciumi Mikoto dengan penuh gairah,dia terus melumat bibir mungil nan manis milik Mikoto,Minato pun menggigit bibir bawah Mikoto untuk meminta aksen memasuki rongga mulutnya,Mikoto hanya bisa diam dan tidak bisa berbuat apa apa,karena bibirnya terus di ciumi oleh Minato.

"Mi-…Minato…ber-berhenti du-dulu.."ucap Mikoto sambil mendorong tubuh atletis Minato.

Minato pun berhenti menciumi Mikoto."Ada apa lagi Mikoto-chan ini baru saja 20% aku menikmatimu,tolonglah puaskan nafsu birahiku ini yang sudah tinggi karenamu"ucap Minato sambil menatap Mikoto.

"tapi..kan kau suami sahabatku sendiri..dan jika kita melakukan seks di sini pasti kita akan ketahuan oleh Kusshina-chan"ujar Mikoto.

"di sini ssekarang tidak ada siapa siapa di rumah ini lagipula kan Kushina-chan sedang berbelanja ke sebuah toko .. itu pasti lama"ujar Minato.

Mikoto-pun perlahan lahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mikoto,tanpa di sadari Minato pun melahap,menciumi bibir mungil Mikoto,Mikoto tidak membalas ciuman Minato tapi lama kelamaan nafsunya pun membara,Perlahan lahan Mikoto membuka bibirnya dan juga menutup matanya serta membalas ciuman Minato dengan perlahan lahan.

"ayolah Mikoto buka bibirmu dengan lebar *mmpphh* " ucap Minato sambil memeluk pinggang Mikoto.

Mikoto dan Minato masih berciuman akan tetapi mereka berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur pernafasan,Kemudian mereka berciuman lagi,Minato meminta aksen dari mulut rongga Mikoto,Mikotopun begitu,ciuman itu menjadi ciuman panas,ciuman Minato beralih ke leher putih Mikoto.

" ngghh " desah Mikoto.

Minato masih menciumi leher putih Mikoto rupanya dia meninggalkan bercak bercak merah atau di sebut dengan kissmark,ciuman itu pun beralih lagi ke bibir Mikoto,Minato mendorong tubuh Mikoto ke tempat tidur yang baru saja di bersihkan olehnya,kemudian Minato menindih tubuh Mikoto sambil menciuminya.

Tanpa basa basi Minato pun membuka kancing baju Mikoto dengan perlahan lahan sambil masih menciumi bibir Mikoto,Minato pun membuka BH Mikoto dan terpampanglah payudara besar berukuran 34C, ciuman Minato beralih ke payudara besar nan putih milik nafsu birahi nya sudah besar dia menjilati putting payudara milik Mikoto sehingga putingnya pun mengeras.

"Mi-Minato kunn….*ngghhh* "desah Mikoto,Menikmati ciuman panas Minato.

Minato masih fokus dengan payudara Mikoto,dia menjilat,memeras dan menghisap payudara Mikoto,dia membuat beberapa kissmark di payudara bagian kanan Mikoto,sedangkan tangan kiri Minato asyik meremas payudara bagian kiri dengan payudara Mikoto,Minato pun beralih ke bagian terbawah yaitu Vagina milik Mikoto yang masih ditutupi CD yang sudah basah.

"kamu sudah basah ya Mikoto-chan ternyata dari tadi toh basahnya "ucap hanya terdiam sambil menghisap jari manis tangan kananya karena dia merasa sensasi yang luar biasa.

Awal awal Minato menyentuh vagina milik Mikoto dengan jari manis tangan kananya,kemudian dia membuka CD milik Mikoto serta melepaskanya dari kaki Mikoto dan melemparnya ke segala akhirnya mendekatkan wajahnya pada vagina milik Mikoto dengan perlahan lahan dia menutup matanya,kemudian dia membuka mulutnya lalu menjilati nya dengan perlahan lahan oleh bibirnya.

"Minato-kun… gelii.. " tertawa kecil Mikoto.

Minato mencium,menjilat dan menghisap vagina Mikoto,dengan penuh nafsu ,tak lama kemudian Mikoto merasakan dia akan klimaks,tanda cairan Mikoto keluar. "Ahh..ngghh Minato-kun.. ak-akhu keluar…"ucap Mikoto,Cairan pun berceceran,Minato tak menyianyiakan kesempatan itu dia langsung melahap cairan vagina Mikoto.*slurpp*slurpp*.

Puas dengan semua tubuh Mikotoo,Minato pun melepaskan celananya dan terpampanglah penis besar yang sudah tegak,wajah Mikoto hanya memerah melihat penis besar berukuran 16cm dengan diameter 4cm,"Ada apa Mikoto-chan wajahmu ko merah?"Tanya Minato, "Ohaha..penis Minato-kun besaar juga yah lebih besar lagi dari suamiku.."ujar Mikoto.

"kamu tidak mau penisku ini Mikoto-chan?"

Mikoto memerah semerah tomat dan hanya diam saja melihat penis besar yang masih tegak itu,tidak tahan dengan diaman Mikoto yang sudah telanjang itu,Minato pun mendekatkan penisnya ke wajah Mikoto. "ayo hisapplah Mikoto-chan".

"Ba-baiklah sesuai keinginanmu" ujar Mikoto.

Mikoto memegang penis Minato yang besar itu dengan perlahan lahan lalu memaju mundurkan penis Minato dengan lambat lalu dia menjilat penis Minato dengan bibirnya dan juga lidahnya,Minato hanya mengerang tak tertentu, "enngghh. Terusss hisapphh Mikoto-chan"desah menghisap penis Minato dengan sangat lahap,dia mencium mi ujung penis Minato,lalu turun ke bawah yaitu ke buah zakar milik Minato dia menggigitnya serta menjilati dan juga menciuminya.

Tak lama kemudian Minato merasakan tubuhnya akan klimaks,"ahh.. akhhuu keeluuaarr..!" desah Minato memenuhi ruangan,keluarlah cairan sperma milik Minato,Mikoto pun langsung melahap nya dengan cepat,karena sudah tak tahan lagi,Mikoto mendorong tubuh Minato hingga Minato terbaring lalu Mikoto memegang penis Minato dan memasukannya ke vagina Mikoto.

Ronde itu pun di mulai Mikoto pun memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan sangat perlahan lahan,lalu pacuan itu meenjadi sangat sangat cepat,sehingga mereka berdua menikmati sensasi yang sangat luar biasa.

"enggh ahh… ohh yeeahh.."desah Mikoto.

lelah karena pacuan itu,Minato pun melepas penisnya lalu dia berdiri sedangkan Mikoto bergaya seperti mula dia menggesek gesekan penisnya yang masih gtegang itu ke vagina milik Mikotto,lalu perlahan lahan dia mulai memasukannya ke dalam vagina Mikoto,Minato memaju mundurkan penisnya,sambil memaju mundurkan penisnya tangan kanan Minato meremas payudara kanan Mikoto dan tangan kiri Mikoto menepuk pantat Mikoto hingga pantat yang tadinya putih itu jadi merah.

"uuhhh.. lebihh ceeppaatt Miinaato-kuun..ennngghh!" teriak Mikoto.

"as you wish..my lovely"

Minato pun memaju mundurkan penisnya keluar masuk dengan lebih cepat,dan tak lama kemudian tubuhnya pun mengejang tanda akan klimaks lagi,"akkhh..Mikoto-chan aku akan keluuarr!" cairan sperma milik Minatopun keluar didalam vagina Mikoto,perut Mikotopun terasa hangat karena sperma Minato.

"ahh..Minato-kunn"desah Mikoto.

Minato pun kembali mencium bibir mungil Mikoto dia melumat kembali dan saling membalas ciuman,selagi masih berciuman dengan tubuh telanjang mereka tiba tiba dari dalam luar rumah terdengar suara perempuan yaitu Kushina.

"Aku Pulang!"

Minato dan Mikoto yang masih berciuman itu membuka matanya lebar lebar lalu mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan cepat,"Kushina-chan pulang!"kata Mikoto dan Minato,mereka pun langsung memakai pakaian mereka masing masing,setelah memakai pakaian mereka masing masing,Mikoto membersihkan kasur karena masih ada bekas sperma milik Minato,sedangkan Minato pergi keluar kamar untuk pergi ke Kushina.

"hey ..sayang sudah bersih bersihnya?"Tanya Kushina.

"sudah ko tadi " ujar Minato.

"ngomong ngomong Mikoto-chan di mana yah?,dan kenapa jidat kamu berkeringat?"

'pake nanya segala lagi'batin Minato sambil berfikir mau ngomong apa."oh iya tadi aku kan bersih bersihnya banyak jadi berkeringat sayang"

"yaudah sanah gih mandi dulu"

"ya"

"Eh, sayang by the way Mikoto-chan masih di dalam kamar tamu?"Tanya Kushina.

"Enggak tau tuh dari tadi aku di kamar saja" bohong pun langsung menuju kamar tamu dan ternyata Mikoto-chan….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ToBeContinued or End?

ReadnReview?

MindToReview?

Maaf fanficnya gitu gitu amat ya..hehehe..ketemu lagi dengan saya Aldi-chan! Eh salaah! *plaakk!* Aldi-kun hehehe..maaf gaje nih fanfic yang satu ini kalo ada kesalah atau kata kata yang tidak berkenan silahkan tulis di review..BUT SATU HAL YANG HARUS DI INGAT NO FLAME MY FANFIC!

Thank you!

Be Yourself and thank you for reading my Fanfiction.!


End file.
